Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Performers who are famous outside Star Trek
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete "Performers who are famous outside Star Trek". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. From Talk:Performers who are famous outside Star Trek Sorry, but this is ridiculous. Who defines "famous"? What makes a person famous enough to appear here, seriuosly... --Jörg 18:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I assume the author is trying to show people who are well known (in the US) for stuff other than Star Trek. Shatner is really known only for Star Trek - yes he's been in other things but really...when you think Shatner, you think Star Trek. :) Though I'm not really sure about the page as a whole but, if anything, this should be a category and not an article. — Morder (talk) 18:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::"Famous" is a very subjective term, and I don't think its appropriate for even a category. --31dot 21:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, we're a Star Trek wiki, not a "people outside of Star Trek" wiki.--31dot 21:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I can understand on the basis that "famous" can be a subjective term, but I would just like to not that there is a very large page dedicated to popular culture Star Trek references. Who defines what is a part of popular culture? In any case, I thought it might be useful to have some form of concise information detailing famous guest stars/recurring actors in Star Trek, even if it should not have an entire article dedicated to it.--Billycthulhu 7:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll be the first to say that I don't care for the "popular culture" pages, however, the way they currently are...anything that seems to reference star trek in the slightest is on that page - so it's not really popular culture... :) — Morder (talk) 07:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Deletion rationale As pointed out on the talk page it is a very subjective term and btw whats the reason for creating this page? In the film business today you can have an actor who is famous because he is in the media today and next year? We discussed another "list", a list about the sexual orientation before and removed the names from the article. I don't think this list is useful and it is different from lists such as Performers who have only appeared on Star Trek and Performers whose scenes were cut. – Tom 07:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete'. – Tom 07:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *'Delete': It seems way too broad and ill-definable. William Shatner has fame from his T.J. Hooker and Boston Legal roles, should he be included? If "gaining fame" first from Star Trek, then Kim Cattrall and Kirstie Alley should be removed. Should Scott Bakula be added? Quantum Leap was a popular science-fiction show around 12 years before he was even involved in Trek. How about Robert Picardo? Avery Brooks? Rene Auberjonois? Terry Farrell? Wil Hweaton? They were all quite "famous" before Star Trek, and if they only had one guest appearance people would be familiar with them from other projects first (well, not us necessarily). I can't find any reasonable way to define such a page.--Tim Thomason 07:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *'Delete' for all the reasons previously stated. I'd also like to add that, fundamentally, this is an article not about Star Trek. It doesn't make much sense to me to have an article about everything but Star Trek located in the Star Trek wiki. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *'Delete'. Subjective and outside of our mission. The creator made the argument on the article's talk page that it is like the Trek in pop culture page, but that at least is a list based on Star Trek- this list isn't.--31dot 10:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *'Delete', for all the above reasons. -- Renegade54 18:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Admin resolution Page deleted.– Cleanse 04:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC)